sonicxfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Sonic
Super Sonic is the super transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog, achieved by absorbing the seven Chaos Emeralds in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. History Anime Chaos Emerald Saga Sonic first became Super Sonic in Countdown to Chaos|episode 26 after Sonic gained power from the Chaos Emeralds that his best friend Chris Thorndyke reclaimed from Dr. Eggman that fell into the sea. They melded together inside of Sonic who had been tossed aside by the Eggsterminator. With his strength fully regained, Super Sonic warned Knuckles to get away because he was going to destroy the robot. After it was easily destroyed Chaos Control is induced and Sonic is seen in the spatial warp with an unconscious Chris. After gently waking him up Chris pleads with Sonic to take him with him and that Chris doesn't want to be apart from his best friend. Super Sonic uses Chaos Regeneration to heal Chris's wounds and Chris embraces Sonic in a hug which Sonic returns. Sonic tells Chris that even without him here he's sure that Chris will be able to take care of himself. Chris strongly disagrees, tearfully stating that without Sonic he'll be all alone and he'll go back to being a coward who can't do anything. Super Sonic then disappeared with a smile and thanked him for everything he's done for him. Thankfully, Super Sonic did a favor for Chris and instead of sending himself home, he brought several parts of his world to Earth so that Chris wouldn't have to part with him yet. Chaos Saga Super Sonic is called forth mostly the same way as in Sonic Adventure. The only differences are that Dr. Eggman, Cream, and Chris each find one of the Chaos Emeralds and give them to Sonic where as in the game Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails and Big were the only characters who brought the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic. Sonic also shows a bit more strategy in defeating Chaos as he uses his flaming golden aura to evaporate Chaos's tentacles. He also protects his friends when Chaos tries to attack them. Shadow Saga Super Sonic is also called forth exactly the same way as he was in Sonic Adventure 2. But before he fights the FinalHazard alongside with Super Shadow, he makes a detour to check up on his friends, when he notices that Chris is unconscious from Shadow beating him, he goes over to Chris and heals him causing Chris to stir. Sonic then teleports to outside of the Space Colony ARK with a smile on his face. Homebound Saga Super Sonic next appeared when Dr. Eggman was about to kill his best friend Tails with his new tracking missile (Although Eggman only wanted to teach Tails a lesson and was planning on self destructing it until he learned that a self detonation hadn't been installed.) Super Sonic destroyed the missile and Eggman's Egg Fort. Super Sonic then left Tails and landed in front of Amy's house. Metarex Saga Super Sonic reappeared in the first episode of the third season battling the Metarex leader, Dark Oak in outer space. For the first time Super Sonic had a hard time fighting and it seemed as though the enemy would win. To prevent Dark Oak from obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic ejected them from his body and threw them into the outer limits of space. Unfortunately this made Sonic unable to maintain his super form so he fell down to the planet but was thankfully rescued by Dr. Eggman. Super Sonic made his next appearance alongside Super Shadow fighting off Red Pine and his fleet of Metarex battleships while also pushing away the Blue Typhoon, and Eggman's spaceship from the Black Hole. Super Sonic made his last appearance during the final battle against Final Nova alongside Super Shadow, while being able to put Dark Oak on the defensive they are unable to break through his force-field. Cosmo, however, with her transformation, was able to break through and fuses with Dark Oak, immobilizing him in the process and forcing him to drop his force-field. She then begged Tails to fire the Sonic Power Cannon at the both of them while she keeps him at bay. However in doing so would mean Cosmo would die as well which is a fate she says she is willing to accept as long as her friends survive. After being encouraged by Eggman and by Cosmo who says she wants this, Tails tearfully shouted that he loves her and fired the Sonic Power Cannon with both Super Sonic and Super Shadow in it. Afterwards Super Sonic and Super Shadow used Chaos Regeneration to rescue Cosmo from the fate of death. However while it did keep her alive, it turned her into a seed that can't interact with anyone. Sonic gives the seed to Tails who plants it in hopes that it will eventually sprout back into Cosmo. Trivia *Unlike in gameplay, Super Sonic in Sonic X does not have a time limit, as rings do not have the same role in the show as in the games. *Super Sonic's eyes are colored orange in Sonic X anime instead of their usual ruby red in the games. *Super Sonic knows Chaos Regeneration which hasn't been shown in the games. *Super Sonic seems to appear with five quills instead of three. *In the Japanese version, Super Sonic has a deeper voice than in his regular form. *Sometimes, Super Sonic has brown eyes. *When Super Sonic fought Super Shadow, he throws some spears at Super Shadow that resembles the Chaos Spear. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Forms